


Characters of Color

by ChromaticVision



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Art, Banner, Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticVision/pseuds/ChromaticVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons and banners featuring Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Created by [](http://michira_70.insanejournal.com/profile)[**michira_70**](http://michira_70.insanejournal.com/) for the Chromatic Vision challenge. Please don't hotlink, and don't forget to credit [](http://michira_70.insanejournal.com/profile)[**michira_70**](http://michira_70.insanejournal.com/) if you're planning on using any of the icons/banners.

**Icons**

1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

11. 12. 13. 14. 15.

16. 17.

 

**Banners**

1.

2.

3.


End file.
